


A Wet Sammy is a Teasing Sammy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Bunker Sex, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Rimming, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Dean can't help but stop to check on Sam when he hears him groan in the shower.





	A Wet Sammy is a Teasing Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> I should be working on either (or both) of my big bangs ... and I shall. But it's my sweet and lovely friend Paula's birthday and I have nothing to give but some words. So here, have some gratuitous Sam-in-the-shower.

Dean was walking past the shower room in the bunker when he paused at the sound of a groan. He couldn’t stop himself from looking, he didn’t want to stop himself. He peeked through the door.

The locker room style showers were totally open and he could see Sam in the middle shower off to the right. Amazingly, the showerheads were actually Sasquatch height so Sam could stand up straight and still be under the hot spray. He ran a clinical eye over Sam’s naked, wet form, checking for injuries that may have caused the sound that caught his attention.

His naturally olive toned skin was a map of long healed injuries and scars but no fresh cuts or bruises that Dean could see. He was entranced watching the way the soap bubbles sluiced down the planes of Sam’s stomach and back.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, opening back up and looking with pure appreciation this time.

Sammy was beautiful. His broad shoulders and strong arms. His flat stomach and tiny waist. Dean started to grow hard in his jeans when Sam turned again, giving him an unobstructed view of his perfect ass. If Dean ever decided to start 

writing sonnets, he’d start by composing one to Sam’s ass.

He wanted so badly to barge into the shower, drop to his knees and shove his face right between those cheeks. He wanted to be surrounded by the smell, the taste and the feel of Sam. Unthinkingly Dean reached down and flicked the button of his jeans, his insistent hard on opening the fly for him so that he was bulging out of his boxers. He cupped a hand around his length as Sam turned again, giving him a side view and finally explaining why Sam was groaning.

Sam’s cock was huge, even when viewed within his massive hands. It was hard, it was red and wet and Dean felt his mouth water. Sammy was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Fuck.” The whisper reached his ears and his eyes shot up to look at Sam’s face, but his eyes were closed and his face turned towards the spray as he stroked himself. One giant hand slid up his toned stomach and long fingers tweaked at a nipple. Dean felt an answering throb at his own chest, distantly noting that Sam must enjoy nipple play as much as he did himself.

Dean slid his hand down into the waistband of his boxers and curled his hand around his cock, stroking lightly. He turned his attention back towards Sam and felt his breath leave him in a rush. Sam had turned under the spray again, back towards Dean, and one hand was stroking between his cheeks. He could hear Sam’s breathing as it picked up, as the groans and grunts became louder and more frequent. Sam bent over slightly and Dean could see the way Sam’s balls hung low and heavy between his legs from this angle. It was a tantalizing image. Sam spread his ass open enough that Dean could see the shadow of his hole as Sam stroked his fingertips over and over it, moaning like a whore the whole time.

“You just gonna watch, you perv, or you gonna come help me.” It hadn’t been till that very second that Dean realized this was a show just for him. As he shoved into the shower room, stripping clothes off and tossing them to the far corners of the room, he realized that he should have known better. Sammy was private and quiet and almost clandestine when he was jerking off.

Finally he reached his brother, naked and hard and not questioning a thing about the situation. He stepped up to Sam from the side, rutting his cock on the wet cut of Sam’s hip as he threaded fingers into all that wet hair and pulled his brother down for a kiss.

“Fuckin teasin me Sammy?” His voice was rough enough that it hurt his throat; he’d been breathing heavily from his mouth and hadn’t even noticed. He tugged Sam down even closer, one of his hands sliding down Sam’s back and between Sam’s cheeks, rubbing at the tiny hole he found there.

“You like a little ass play Sammy?” He asked, taking a moment to breathe as he pressed biting kisses into Sam’s shoulder. Sam grunted his reply and rocked his hips up and down, rubbing himself against Dean’s fingers.

“Mmmm me too. Fucking tease, all naked and wet and soapy and gorgeous.” Dean licked along the curve of Sam’s shoulder, turning as he went until Sam was facing the spray and Dean was behind him. He looked down as his fingers rubbing at Sam’s rim and went with his impulse; he dropped to his knees. He used both hands to hold Sam open, breathing a thanks against sensitive skin when Sam bent at the waist for a better angle, and pressed his face right where he’d wanted it to be all along.

“Oh fuck, Dean, Deee, Dean.” Sam babbled, flailing a hand out in front of him to catch the wall and keep him on his feet. 

Even as buried in Sam’s sweet ass as he was, Dean could feel his brother’s knees shaking as he tried to stay upright.

He licked, he kissed, he sucked as much skin as he could, whorling his tongue around Sam’s rim all along. He skimmed a hand up the inside of Sam’s thigh to cup his balls, fingertips grazing along the base of his cock and causing Sam to whine, high in his throat.

“I’ll take care of you baby boy, I’ll get you there.” He reassured before twisting and stroking his tongue right back up inside Sam, as far as he could get. Sam whined again, longer and louder, his free hand moving to grip at his cock. Dean pulled his face away.

“Go slow baby, just a help. Lemme do the work for you. God I wanna make you come. Bet you’re even more gorgeous when you come.” He pressed back in to all that warm wet skin, his own arousal secondary at this point. He could feel saliva and water dripping down his chin and his cock drooling precome where it stoood up between his thighs but he didn’t want to stop. He never wanted to fucking stop.

“Dee, Dee, Dee, I’m gonna, Dean, I gotta” Sam breathed out shakily and Dean got the message but first, he had one last trick for his Sammy. He grabbed as much of his own precome as he could on his index finger and slipped it right inside of Sam, curling to rub and tickle Sam’s prostate.

“Gonna wanna take your hand off that big dick Sammy.” He said, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of Sam’s whines and the shower. He knew from experience that overstimulation was a bitch.

A few more rubs against Sam’s prostate along with flickering licks and sucking kisses at his rim and Sam’s back bowed like he was being shocked. Dean pulled back and watched as come jetted out of Sam’s dick, painting the wall and the floor. He gentled the pressure but didn’t remove his hand, milking Sam until he dropped to the floor of the shower, back still arched and ass still in Dean’s face. Then he pulled his finger out and rubbed Sam’s lower back, just watching him breathe for a moment before leaning down for just a few more kisses to the sensitive rim of his hole.

“Come on me? Come all over my ass.” The words were a shock; Dean thought Sam would be a little bit more out of it after his orgasm, but they were a welcome one. He curled the fingers that had so recently been inside of Sam around his dick and stroked hard and fast, watching the way that Sam’s puffy, pink asshole winked at him, like it wanted him back inside. He raised up on his knees and pressed the head of his cock to that warm skin and let go, coming so hard that his toes curled and his eyes rolled back into his head.

He sagged onto the floor of the shower as Sam turned and lifted a hand to turn off the water. They looked at each other in the sudden, deafening silence. They should talk about it. They had to talk about it.

But, as Dean looked over at his brother, lax limbed from his orgasm and still glistening with droplets of water, it could wait for just a little bit longer.


End file.
